


Recognition At Last

by AgentFontySeven



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fontcest, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Porn, Post-Pacifist Route, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Undertail, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFontySeven/pseuds/AgentFontySeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing Papyrus has always wanted more than anything was to be popular. After finally stumbling upon a way to achieve his goal, the real question is this: will Sans approve of the questionable methods his little brother has used to gain fame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition At Last

 “SANS!! I’VE FINALLY DONE IT!!”

 Sans had to stop midway through stepping into the house to stare up at his younger brother, blinking in mild confusion. Papyrus was bouncing from foot to foot in pure excitement, a huge, giddy grin plastered across his face. It was a grin he couldn’t help but mirror slightly, something about it seeming slightly infectious. Well, this certainly was one of the more energetic greetings he’d ever received upon returning home from work. He hoped whatever could have caused this was at least half as interesting as the bubbly mood it had brought out in the other skeleton.

 “what’d you finally do, papy? didja beat the neighborhood squirrel at chess?” Sans asked with a smirk, just a hint of condescension in his voice. He didn’t bother trying to mask it. it would probably fly right over Papyrus’s head. It did, of course.

 “NO, SILLY! I NEED _FAR_ MORE PRACTICE BEFORE I CAN TAKE ON AN OPPONENT OF THAT CALIBER! I MEAN I FINALLY FOUND A WAY TO BECOME _POPULAR!!_ ” he replied, his happy mood never faltering even as he casually admitted defeat to a common tree rodent. Oh well. That squirrel always cheated anyway.

 “hey, that’s great, bro. how’d ya manage that one?”

 “IT WAS DECEPTIVELY SIMPLE, ACTUALLY! SO SIMPLE I’M AMAZED I’VE NEVER THOUGHT OF IT BEFORE!” the taller skeleton explained, puffing his chest out proudly as he did so. “I’VE BEGUN MAKING VIDEOS AND POSTING THEM ON THE INTERNET! I’VE ONLY DONE ONE SO FAR, BUT THAT SINGLE VIDEO’S SUCCESS IS SIMPLY OVERWHELMING! I’VE ALREADY GAINED _HUNDREDS_ OF NEW FOLLOWERS! WHO KNEW SO MANY PEOPLE WOULD BE INTERESTED IN WATCHING SOMETHING I DO PRACTICALLY EVERYDAY?”

 Sans couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle at that. Oh, how cute. Papyrus must have started a cooking channel on YouTube or something like that. He knew all of those new ‘fans’ of his brother’s probably only followed him to laugh at the utter ridiculousness that was Papyrus trying to cook, but he wasn’t about to shatter the illusion of fame for the poor, gullible oaf.

 “well, good for you. i’m glad ya finally got what ya wanted.” He congratulated lightly as he shuffled his way over to the stairs. “i’m gonna go relax for a bit. call me when dinner’s ready, ‘kay?”

 “VERY WELL, BROTHER! I WOULD SUGGEST YOU LOOK UP MY VIDEO WHILE YOU’RE UP THERE, BUT IT’S PROBABLY NOT SOMETHING THAT WOULD INTEREST YOU.”

 “hey, i’ll check it out eventually. i’m sure ya did great in it, papy.” he called down from the upper floor as he made his way up to his room. And he would. Perhaps not right away, but he would watch it eventually, just as he said. Right now, however, he had some serious chilling out to do.

 Sans made sure to lock his bedroom door behind him before heading towards the bare mattress that was his bed. It was just an old habit, of course. Papyrus always knocked, and he never once attempted to barge in without being invited. Then again, there was the slim chance that Frisk could stop by, now that they were all living on the surface. He certainly didn’t want the poor kid to walk in on him during his leisurely activities. It would probably scar the little human child for life.

 Now that there was no risk of accidental intrusion, Sans plucked his laptop off of the floor and settled onto his bed. The screen illuminated the otherwise dim corner of his room, his browser already opened up to what was arguably one of his most-visited sites. It was a video-sharing site, though it definitely wasn’t YouTube. The homepage was filled with thumbnails of the day’s most popular videos, all snapshots of monsters in varying stages of sexual activity. A goofy grin spread itself across his face as he scrolled through the feed. He wasn’t picky by any means – he could watch literally anything and get off on it – but he always liked to see if there was anything that really caught his eye. He’d settle for whatever made the top spot if he couldn’t find anything of particular interest.

 He wouldn’t have to settle today, though. His grin widened almost obscenely when he spotted a thumbnail that clearly depicted a slender frame of lovely ivory bones laying against dark blue sheets. It was clearly a video shot with a cellphone – as many a video on this site were – so the thumbnail unfortunately cut off the top and bottom sections of the shot to where he couldn’t see the skeleton’s face. Even so, Sans could already feel his shorts tightening on him slightly. Lewd videos by skeleton monsters were extremely rare, mostly because skeleton monsters themselves were extremely rare, but when a gem like that showed up, it was almost always an instant hit. After all, there weren’t many other kinds of monsters that gave you the kind of view a skeleton could. You could literally see _everything_.

 Sans preemptively shoved his free hand down the front of his shorts as he clicked into the video, biting at his bottom lip in anticipation. There was a blur of a ribcage across the screen as the mystery skeleton adjusted the shot, apparently holding their cellphone above themselves as they recorded. Once the scene settled in, Sans was treated to a full shot of that delicate ivory body from head to pelvis, including a perfect view of their smiling fa—

 “ _gaah!!_ ” Sans exclaimed almost in horror, immediately pulling his hand out of his pants as he scrambled backwards across his mattress, as though afraid his laptop would leap forward and bite him. Even from that newly-opened distance Sans couldn’t tear his wide-eyed gaze away from the screen, away from the other skeleton’s face.

 “ _p-papyrus?!!_ ” he nearly shouted, unable to believe what he was seeing – or rather, perhaps he was trying to deny that he was seeing it at all. Even so, there was no doubt about it. There was no way he could mistake that face for anyone else. That was definitely his younger brother, lying naked on his bed with his legs spread wide, a faint blush of orange across his cheeks at what he was about to do. And just what was it that he was about to do, exactly?

 Sans swallowed hard as he continued to watch despite his brain screaming at him to look away. By all rights, he shouldn’t be watching this. It was wrong, wasn’t it? After all, they were brothers! Yet… Well, he really should know what his naïve little brother was doing posting videos to a site like this, shouldn’t he? Yes, that was it. _That’s_ why he should will himself to watch this train wreck.

 Excuse well in hand, Sans couldn’t help but stiffen slightly when Papyrus produced a large purple dildo from somewhere off camera. His hands clenched against the pillow top of his mattress and his cheeks flushed a bright blue as he fought to ignore the distinct tightening of his shorts once more. The color in his cheeks darkened further when Papyrus gave the base of the dildo a slight twist, starting it vibrating with an audible hum. The slender skeleton then pressed the toy’s head into the bottom opening of his pelvis, letting out a soft moan as a shimmer of orange highlighted where his normally-invisible magical innards put up some resistance.

 Sans let out a small whimper as he watched, his hand drifting to where his crotch bulged and glowed through his shorts. He wasn’t sure he could keep from touching himself if this display continued the way it did. Of course, at this point, was there any reason why he shouldn’t? He was already sure he had a special spot reserved for him in Hell just for watching his brother masturbate like this and actually getting _turned on_ by it.

 His last shred of willpower evaporated about when the skeleton in the video began slowly working that huge purple cock deeper into himself, those long legs of his trembling with pleasure. Sans slipped his shorts down his hips, freeing the glowing blue appendage that had already formed stiffly erect between his legs. He wrapped his thin, bony fingers around the thick shaft, stroking at it lightly with his thumb. He then slid his hand slowly from the tip down to the base, his whole body shuddering as Papyrus let out another breathy moan.

 “o-oh god, papy…” Sans whispered to himself as he watched his brother slide the vibrating sex toy in and out of himself, his spine arching up from the sheets beneath him as his cries of pleasure came out louder and more frequently. Sans shifted forward to rest on his hand and knees, rolling his hips and thrusting himself into his hand in time with Papyrus’s movements on screen. He was a little too far gone to stop his mind from running wild on him, to stop himself from imagining that that was _his_ cock buried deep inside the other skeleton instead of some silicon toy, that it was his brother he was fucking instead of his own hand.

 Sans let his tongue loll out of his mouth as the sweat began to bead on his forehead, his bleary eyes staring at Papyrus’s face on the screen in front of him. It had to be that face that did it to him more than anything else, that euphoric but strangely loving expression, as though he’d recorded this video to send to a distant lover, as though he’d recorded it just for _him_. It was a face that really made Sans believe he’d hear the slender skeleton moaning out his name any second now, as if he could be the only one watching. Just the thought alone, just imagining it in his head was enough to get him humping his hand with a bit more speed and force, a lustful ferocity tingling throughout his bones.

 “a-ahh..! p-papyrus..!!” he groaned out as a bead of translucent fluid began to form at the tip of his cock. Papyrus let out a lout keen of pure ecstasy as he worked his way into climax, his body arching and writhing against his bedsheets, the camera shaking slightly as he tried to keep it steady throughout his trembling. Sans’s hand tightened reflexively as he imagined his brother’s warmth clenching around him as he came. He let out a cry that was just a tad louder than he would normally be comfortable with. A semi-transparent ectoplasmic substance began streaming thick and hot down the underside of his cock and across his knuckles, soon dripping down onto the mattress below.

 Sans continued to ride through his climax even as the video ended, the image of his brother’s slender frame writhing beneath him still clear in his imagination. His breaths came out in heavy pants as he slowly came down from his high, his whole body trembling so badly that he could hear his bones rattling against one another. He just barely managed to muster the energy to click the ‘like’ button on the video before he let himself collapse with his back against the wall, a tired grin spreading across his face as he let himself catch his breath for a moment.

 

* * *

 

 

 Sans waited a while before he dared to leave his room. Finally, mostly out of fear that he’d be late for dinner and thus risk having a concerned Papyrus coming up to check on him, he cleaned himself up and headed awkwardly downstairs. He could already smell the distinct aroma of spaghetti sauce wafting in from the kitchen, and for some reason it made him a little hungrier than it normally would have.

 He rounded the corner into the kitchen and nearly had to walk right back out again. Papyrus was standing at the stove, his apron draped down his front side, the ivory of his bare spine contrasting nicely against the pink fabric. Sans could feel the corner of his mouth twitching slightly, and he simply couldn’t tear his eyes away. His brother had always worn clothes that exposed his midriff like that, but after what he’d just watched it sort of had a different effect on him now.

 “SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK FLUSTERED.”

 Sans froze when he heard himself being addressed suddenly. His eyes drifted upward to find that Papyrus was looking back at him from over his shoulder. He shook his head lightly, as if that would be enough to dispel the intense blue hue that still colored his pale face.

 “i-i’m fine!” he replied, fidgeting lightly where he stood. “i, uhhh… i just wanted to say… th-that ya did a pretty good job on that video…”

 Now it was Papyrus’s turn to blush furiously, his expression turning intensely bashful. Sans flinched slightly at the adorable look on his brother’s face, his hands clenching in his hoodie pockets as he chanted ‘don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner…’ over and over in his head.

 “S-SO… SO YOU LIKED IT..?” Papyrus asked hesitantly, to which Sans could only nod stiffly, afraid of what might come out if he allowed himself to talk at that moment. The lanky skeleton seemed to fidget nervously at that, and an awkward silence descended upon the two of them. Finally, Papyrus gathered up the courage to break the silence once more.

 “WOULD YOU… W-WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED IN HELPING ME OUT WITH THE NEXT VIDEO..?”

 “ _yes!!_ ” Sans practically shouted in reply without delay, though he had to immediately clamp his hands over his mouth afterwards. His face burned with embarrassment. That had come out way more eager and desperate than he’d have liked. He then cleared his throat and tried again. “i-i mean… sure, bro. i wouldn’t mind lending you a hand. or, y’know… a couple _other_ body parts…”

 Papyrus’s face positively lit up at that.

 “TH-THAT’S GREAT! I CAN’T WAIT!” he replied, his grin growing in confidence before he turned back to his cooking with added vigor.

 “y-yeah, me neither, papy.” Sans replied nervously, though somehow his statement felt a little more literal than the one his brother just made. In fact, he may just have to go back upstairs and give that video a couple more plays…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This short fic was actually inspired by a piece of fanart I drew recently, which you can find at the address below. It is quite NSFW, as you've probably guessed by now, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> http://agent-fonty-seven.tumblr.com/post/138057205601/papyrus-no-what-would-you-do-if-that-video-ended


End file.
